


Picture This

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out about Laura's nude photos sparks an idea in Colette's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x07 Truth or Dare  
 **Pairing:** Colette Valois/Kate Cameron

* * *

“Do you know where I could get the film developed?” Colette asked, accepting the camera from Laura. Who frowned lightly.

“Um, any studio?” the blond woman shrugged, before her face lit up. “Or I could show you how and we do it together!” she suggested, excited at the prospect. Colette’s eyes widened slightly and the French stewardess quickly shook her head.

“Uh, no, thank you.” she declined quickly, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. Laura frowned lightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she trailed off, unsure of what she had done wrong. Colette looked up at her and gave her a quick smile.

“Oh, do not worry.” she assured her, biting her lip briefly. “It is just… I was thinking of taking private pictures.” she explained, raising her eyebrows when Laura didn’t seem to understand her. “Very private pictures.” she added, tilting her head slightly and her younger friend’s jaw dropped.

“Oh.” Laura breathed, shaking her head quickly. “Oh, no, I… Oh.” she stammered, feeling herself beginning to blush. Colette gave a soft laugh, shaking her head at the other woman. Laura Cameron, the only woman who would let a man take nude photos of her but blush at the thought of someone else doing the same thing.

“I could give you Graham’s address, if you want to make sure they don’t get into the wrong hands?” Laura offered, but Colette shook her head.

“Merci, but I think we will figure something out. If I don’t, I will take you up on that offer, though.” she said, hugging Laura goodbye and leaving the other woman’s apartment with a spring in her step and a nervous smile on her face.

* * *

“Coming!” Kate called when a knock sounded on her door. “ _La habitación_.” she mumbled when she walked over, straightening the skirt of her dress and repeating the word several times as she opened the door.

“The room?” Colette frowned at her friend in confusion and Kate shook her head, hugging her before stepping aside to let the other woman in.

“I was trying to learn some words.” she explained, gesturing to the stack of Spanish vocabulary cards on the couch table. “What brings you here?” the redhead asked, tilting her head at the camera case her friend was sporting. Colette instead handed over a bottle of wine, making Kate lift her eyebrows when she saw the label. This was a few levels up from their usual price range.

“Courtesy of Pan Am?” she wondered, surprised that Colette might actually do that, but true to her character, the French woman shook her head before she frowned lightly.

“No, courtesy of Maggie. She gave it to me for my birthday, but now that you mention it…” the brunette trailed off and the two women looked at each other before laughing lightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any cheese to go with it.” Kate apologized when she returned from the kitchen a minute later, armed with the corkscrew and two glasses, but Colette shrugged.

“Good, you’re not supposed to be eating.” she said as she clinked her glass against Kate’s, making the redhead pause.

“Wait, are you trying to get me drunk?” she asked her friend as she sat down on the couch next to her. Colette crinkled her nose before shaking her head.

“Drunk? No. Tipsy? Maybe.” she admitted, taking a sip of the wine and humming in appreciation. When she set her glass back down she found that Kate was staring at her with an open mouth. “What?” she asked, making the other woman shake her head before she took a sip of the drink.

“Nothing. But do I get to find out what it is that you have to get my drunk for?” Kate asked, leaning over and setting her glass down. When she was leaning back, Colette tilted her head and caught Kate’s lips in a soft kiss, making the other woman sigh.

“You don’t have to get me drunk for that.” Kate murmured softly, shifting so she was closer to the other woman and raising a hand to stroke over her cheek.

“The night is young.” Colette muttered before kissing her again, quickly losing herself in the other woman’s touch.

“Perhaps we should take this to the bed?” Kate suggested after a while, out of breath, her hair a mess. Colette leaned back, biting her lip briefly before she nodded towards the camera case she had set down earlier. Kate rolled her eyes but took the cue and grabbed it, opening it and frowning in confusion when she actually found a camera inside.

“I don’t understand.” she admitted, looking up at Colette who had stood.

“You will.” the French woman promised, helping her lover to her feet and pulling her towards the bed. She pushed Kate back on it and took the camera from her hands, taking a step back and snapping a picture of her friend.

“What are you doing?” Kate smiled at her, tilting her head to the side.

“What does it look like?” Colette asked in return, taking another picture. Kate’s smile slowly faltered and she scooted back to the edge of the bed, standing up.

“Stop that.” she said, reaching out and taking the camera from Colette’s hands. The French woman surrendered it without a protest. “You know what I think about these things.” Kate muttered, searching for the mechanism so she could open the back of the camera and take out the film. Colette crossed the step between them and covered her hand, pressing a kiss to Kate’s jaw line.

“I am not going to publish them.” she muttered, resting her forehead against the other woman’s temple; she could feel the tension radiate off of Kate in waves. “But I would like a reminder of our time together.” she added, her voice barely audible. Kate sighed, closing her eyes and turning her head so she could capture Colette’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Because everyone has nude photos of their best friends these days.” she muttered, stepping back and setting the camera down on the bedside table, her back turned to Colette. The other woman hesitated before stepping up behind her friend. She wrapped her arms around Kate’s middle and kissed the skin behind the other woman’s ear, drawing a soft sigh from the American.

“I never said that you had to be _in_ those pictures.” Colette told her. Kate leaned back and frowned at the other woman, making Colette elaborate. “It would be enough to remember how they were taken. By whom.” Colette explained, nuzzling Kate’s neck. The redhead leaned into the touch, starting to relax.

“So, what you’re saying is that you want me to take nude photos of you?” she inquired, her breath hitching in her throat when she felt Colette’s teeth scrape across her skin.

“I would not object taking them of you; but if you’re not comfortable with that, then yes.” the French woman responded, letting go off her lover and taking a few steps back. Kate turned around in time to see her undo the final button of her blouse and shrug out of it, the cloth falling to the floor. The American shook her head, trying to bite back her smile. For someone raised by nuns, Colette had a surprising attitude towards nudity and sexuality, Kate had discovered.

“What did you tell Laura when you borrowed the camera?” Kate asked Colette as the other woman shimmied out her skirt.

“That I was planning on taking private pictures, of course.” the brunette answered with a shrug, biting back a satisfied smile when Kate grabbed the camera with a laugh.

“Why do I feel like she was completely flustered by that piece of information.” she laughed, tilting her head at Colette and letting her eyes wander over the other woman’s body, clad only in her underwear.

“Because this is Laura we are talking about?” Colette shrugged, pursing her lips. “Feel free to get undressed, too.”

Kate grinned at her, raising the camera and taking a picture, feeling her pulse quicken as she watched Colette’s body move through the lens of the camera.

“Really?” she laughed. “Suddenly finding that you don’t like to be the only one losing the clothes?” she couldn’t resist teasing.

“Maybe.” Colette admitted. “I must admit, the view is more spectacular without so many… barriers.” she added, walking over to Kate and undoing the belt around the other woman’s waist.

“Uh-huh.” Kate murmured, closing her eyes as Colette stepped around her and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress, her fingers ghosting over her spine. Kate quickly put the camera down before she could drop it accidentally before she surrendered to Colette’s touch.

* * *

Laura tilted her head at her sister, waiting.

“Uh, I think so. Wait a second, I’ll-” the redhead started, groaning when the phone started ringing.

“It’s okay, go answer. I think I can manage finding a couple of envelopes.” the younger Cameron rolled her eyes, disappearing into the apartment. Kate shook her head and went to answer the phone, hanging up shortly after.

“Who was that?” Laura asked, a stack of envelopes in her arms.

“Mother, she wanted to know if we were coming next week.” Kate enlightened her, blanching when she saw Laura take the envelopes she needed and the one right under them turn out to have Kate’s name on it.

“What’s in that?” Laura asked her sister.

“Nothing, just some pictures. Do you have everything you needed?” Kate cut her off, feeling her pulse pick up when Laura’s face lit up.

“I didn’t know you were into photography!” the younger woman exclaimed, dropping onto Kate’s couch.

“No, Laura, please-” the redhead said, trailing off when Laura pulled out the stack of pictures. Kate could feel the heat creep up her neck and her face as she sank down into the armchair, feeling faint. Meanwhile, Laura frowned at the picture of Kate reclining on her bed. The blond woman shook her head and lifted the first picture off the stack as her sister buried her face in her hands and groaned.

“Kate, those are…” Laura trailed off, searching for words as she stared at the naked backside of her sister. “Are these all…”

“Like that?” Kate supplied, shaking her head. “Unbelievable. You let some man take nude photos of you and then you can’t even say the words yourself.”

“Those are wonderful.” Laura muttered, ignoring her sister’s previous statement. “Who took these?” she asked. Kate stood, taking the pictures from her and shoving them back into the envelope. “Was it the Yugoslavian?”

“Don’t you have someplace to be?” she asked rather harshly, marching back into her bedroom and putting the pictures into her bedside drawer, trying desperately to get her racing heart back under control.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Laura apologized, getting up from the couch and grabbing the office supplies she had come for. Kate took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders.

“It’s okay, I just… I don’t want to talk about it.” she said, hugging her sister goodbye.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about them.” the younger woman promised, smiling when Kate nodded at her. It was only when she had closed the door behind her sister that Kate was able to breathe again. She went back to her bedroom and took out the pictures, closing her eyes in relief when she found the only one not showing her was firmly in the middle of the stack. There was no chance that Laura might have seen Colette’s naked form spread out on Kate’s sheets, head tilted back, her back arching off the mattress.

Kate took a shaky breath and laid back on the bed, hugging the picture to her chest as a laugh bubbled up inside of her as she shook her head at herself and her recklessness.

Lifting the picture and seeing the content again, Kate gave a happy sigh. Well, reckless or not, it had definitely been worth it.

 _fin._


End file.
